


It's This or We Fight

by RadioActivity



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, M/M, Sex, Yaoi, ect - Freeform, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioActivity/pseuds/RadioActivity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amaimon is bored, decides to go visit Rin to try to cure him of his boredom. Sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's This or We Fight

Rin lay out on the couch, absentmindedly skimming through a manga, a bag of chips wedged between his waist and the couch. He reached into the bag of chips, stuffing a handful into his mouth. He chewed loudly and carelessly, wiping a hand on his pants before turning the page again.

A soft breeze blew in through the window, ruffling the curtains, and Rin was just happy that it was a nice summer day. As he went to turn the page leading to the last chapter, he sensed someone at the window. Before he could turn to look, the breeze blew a smell across the room, and directly into Rin's nose. Instinctively, his eyes watered, and he turned to look at it. “What the hell is that?” He was met with a confused head tilt from his very much uninvited house guest. “What are you doing here?”

“I thought I'd pick a fight.” Amaimon tilted his head.

Rin, however, was undaunted. “Not with you smelling like that. Ugh.” He covered his nose with his sleeve. “Go take a shower.”

Amaimon gave Rin a blank stare. They looked at each other a few moments before Rin wondered if the demon even knew what that was. “A bath?” Still no reaction. “You smell like you rolled around in rotting animal. Come on.” Rin walked over to him, grabbing him by the arm, dragging him to the bathroom. He shoved him inside. “Clothes off. Get in that box and turn the dials until water comes out. I'll wash your clothes while you're cleaning up.”

Amaimon looked around the small, cramped shower room. “Eager to get my clothes off?...”

“No! Eager to get you into a shower,” Rin frowned.

“... What'll I wear?”

“I'll bring you something. If you're going to be hanging around here, you can't smell like that.” Rin crossed his arms.

Amaimon shrugged and slipped out of his jacket. “If you say so...” He slipped his tie off next, dropping them into a pile. Rin stared at him dumbfounded as he started undoing his shirt. He quickly left the room and waited until he heard the water running.

He brought a few articles of clothing for the demon to wear, dropping them on top of the nearest surface. He nearly gagged picking up the demon's old clothes, carrying them quickly to the washing machine, dumping them in. Since his shirt had come in contact with the other clothes, he added it to the machine as well, along with a few other articles that needed washing. Might as well do a full load.

He probably needed a shower after touching those. He put a new shirt on and went back to reading his manga, his body tensed for the fight he anticipated having when the demon exited the shower.

 

It was a while later when the door opened and Rin shot the demon his most fierce glare, freezing in surprise. His eyes widened and he laughed, unable to control himself at the sight of the normally so dressed up demon in a tanktop and pair of boxers. “...... - heh-”

Amaimon's eyes narrowed in rage as he strolled over to the son of Satan, gripping his hair in one large handful, razor sharp nails digging into Rin's scalp. “... What was that?”

“... n-nothing,” Rin snickered. “You just look kind of ridiculous. I've never seen you in normal clothes before.”

Amaimon's eyes narrowed further and he violently bounced Rin's head off the back of the couch, strolling away. “Where are my clothes?” He demanded, his tail moving around inside the shirt Rin had let him borrow, a thin white tank.

After Rin cleared the stars from his eyes, he spotted the movement of the tail, swishing around underneath the fabric. Rin's eyes were drawn to it, and he realized that he hadn't thought about other demons having tails.

“Uh, not done yet.” Rin got to his feet. “They won't be done for a while. Few hours. You can go cause trouble somewhere else and come back for them.” He ambled away in the opposite direction of Amaimon, waiting for-

“Few hours?” was the reply. Although it sounded rather droll, Rin suspected it was more annoyed than it sounded like. “What am I supposed to do?”

“... I don't know... go bother Mephisto?” Rin put his manga away, oddly tense at the demon's change in attitude.

“Mmm...” Amaimon knelt by the window, arms crossed over his lap, staring outside. “No. He'll make fun of me.” His tone sounded bored, resigned to his fate for the next few hours. He absentmindedly chewed on his nail, deciding to use that to pass the time. Rin turned the TV on and went to check on the demon's clothes. Still not even half done. Rin prayed the time would pass quickly.

“... Hey.” Amaimon called, lazily. “Want to fight?”

“No,” Rin snapped. “Lay off.”

“...no fun.”

Rin wondered if he really got out of that so easily. Amaimon seemed bored... or focused on the outside, so he ambled off toward the back to find something else to do. He wondered if Amaimon had decided to lay off due to the number of times Rin had beat him lately...

He was really getting tired of the surprise ambushes and pointless fights. He was strong enough now that Amaimon didn't pose much of a threat, but no matter how many times Rin beat him, Amaimon continued to come around to challenge him again.

Rin moved to the back, leaving Amaimon to stare out the window. When he came back out again, called by the buzzing of the washing machine, he saw Amaimon stretched out on the couch, staring blankly at the TV.

Rin moved the clothes over and felt himself being stared at. He turned his head and saw Amaimon's head tipped back over the couch, staring straight at him. “Wh-what? It'll still be another hour... probably.”

“I'm bored...” Amaimon continued staring. “Come here.”

“Wh-what? Why?! No way in hell!”

“Come here... or I'll go there.”

“... What are you going to do?” Rin demanded. When he was met with silence, Rin imagined Amaimon destroying the house, and his brother coming in to see the mess... He slowly walked toward Amaimon, trying to read the demon's face.

“Entertain me.” Amaimon stared straight at him.

“I'm not your toy!” Rin turned away, but Amaimon grabbed his wrist, holding him tight.

“If you walk away... it means we will fight.” Amaimon's voice was low but determined. Rin froze in his spot, not sure what to do. Amaimon pulled him back, and Rin met his eyes.

“W-what the hell?” Rin demanded. “What do you want?” Amaimon's blank stare made Rin feel oddly uncomfortable. Seeing the demon this way, in casual clothing, his hair down... Amaimon's gaze looked different than usual, although Rin couldn't place it. All he could think was how it made him feel uncomfortable.

Rin tried to shake his hand off. Rin physically startled as he felt a hand on his waist, lifting him up. “Wha-”

He was placed onto Amaimon's chest, his body turned towards the far wall, away from Amaimon's face. “What in the HELL-” Rin blurted, his hands gripping the couch. “What are you doing?”

“... I told you, I'm bored...” Amaimon murmured. He pulled Rin's legs behind him, putting his hands on his hips, his nails pressing into the fabric.

“Stop whatever you're doing!” Rin barked, angrily, his cheeks burning suddenly. He could feel his pants getting tight and he was almost too embarrassed to move. “Stop.”

“... It's this or fight. Pain and pleasure... they're the same...” Amaimon murmured. “If you enjoy it, it's not wrong... besides...” Rin waited in embarrassed agony for whatever Amaimon was going to say. “You're stronger than me. You could stop me if you wanted to. It's this or we fight.”

Rin hesitated a long moment. He imagined Yukio's reaction to the destroyed house... the pressure in his jeans. His cheeks were flushed, and he felt too warm all over. He pushed up with his hands, with intent to swing himself off the couch, but Amaimon pulled his hips back, and nuzzled the crotch of Rin's jeans. Rin froze, his fingers digging into Amaimon's leg, his face twisted in surprise. He shivered down to his core, and instinctively raised his hips, giving in to what he considered an inhuman urge.

Amaimon smirked, raising a hand up, carefully rubbing the sensitive area, amused at Rin's reaction. The boy's body was shaking, controlled by the feeling. Amaimon reached around the front, unbuttoning Rin's pants, sliding them and his boxers down his hips. “Still want me to stop?”

Rin looked towards the door, shamed, his cheeks burning red. “S-shut up!”

Amaimon pulled Rin towards him, amused. “... fine.” He leaned forward, sliding his tongue back, over the tense hole and up and Rin squeaked in surprise.

“Not there!” he whirled to face him. “I- uh- no-”

Amaimon ignored the protests. He dug his nails into Rin's hips, the sharp black points pressing into the soft skin. Rin closed one eye, fighting against the sensation before closing both and giving in. Amaimon continued a few moments before pulling away. “Hey.”

“.. mh- what?” Rin found his voice, sounding weak and hungry. “What do you want, you bastard?”

“I want to have fun too,” Amaimon replied, a bit annoyed.

Rin froze, embarrassed again. “Wh- why do you think _I_ would do that? What makes you think I would ever do that?”

“... so would you rather I put it in?”

Rin's eyes widened and he seemed to struggle with the decision. He knelt down, freeing Amaimon from his boxers. Amaimon smirked and resumed what he was doing, leaning forward to lick at the base of the member that dangled in front of him. It twitched in reaction to his gentle administrations and he reached up, bringing it down to his mouth, sucking on it.

Amaimon paused what he was doing a moment to watch Rin hesitate, staring at his member a few moments. He let out a soft noise of appreciation before resuming what he'd been doing before. He ran a few fingers up and down the base of Rin's tail, amused. “So defenseless... either that or you think I'm weak enough to flash your tail at.”

Rin moved his tail away, self conscious. Amaimon pulled Rin's cheeks apart, moving in again. Rin gasped softly, resuming his administrations to the demon's hardening member. “... I want to see yours.”

“Hm?”

“Your tail. I've never seen another demon's tail, except Yukio's.” Rin paused. “It looks the same as mine.”

“... Why would I do that? We're enemies.” Amaimon took Rin's length into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. Rin shivered and stared down at Amaimon's dick, before beginning to lick and suck on it again.

Rin continued this for a while before finally pausing, his fingers digging into Amaimon's thighs. “Nn-” Amaimon sped up and it wasn't but a moment later that Rin let out a low noise, and threw his head back, seeing nothing but white. Amaimon leaned back, watching him. After a moment of watching him basking in the after glow, he prodded Rin to continue, watching plaintively. Rin continued until Amaimon finally came, the fluid coming out thick.

Rin made a face at it, going to spit out what he had in his mouth. Amaimon watched him, his chest rising and falling, the moment still glowing for him. He was handed a piece of tissue paper and he frowned but cleaned up, tossing the paper away. He lay back, staring at the ceiling.

“That was disgusting-” Rin made a face. “Tasted like syrup. Thick... do you never... you know. Do that yourself?”

“Why would I?” Amaimon murmured.

Rin checked the drier and the clothes were dry. “Your clothes are done.”

Amaimon got to his feet, strolling over to the drier. He slipped the pants on, there in front of Rin, embarrassing him. Rin looked away, shamed. “You're getting dressed here?!? Why!”

Amaimon slipped the shirt off and Rin's eyes were drawn to the tail wrapped around his chest, batting at his shoulder blade. It was a deep green with purple spots on it. The spots continued up the shaft, as far as Rin could see. He picked up his shirt as Rin drank in the sight. It was only viewable for a moment before Amaimon slipped the shirt on, buttoning it. He stopped, sniffing the collar. “..... smells odd. Smells like you.” He shrugged, sliding his tie on. Rin couldn't explain why his chest felt tight. He huffed. Amaimon slipped his jacket on and shoes, and fixed his hair, it easily returning to its usual spike. “I'm going...”

Rin crossed an arm over his body, gripping his sleeve, his expression pinched. “Fine. Get out of here. You come in, assault me, and leave.” He felt strangely used, but the whole matter was his fault.

“I'll be back,” Amaimon gave him a look. “... not going forever.” He strolled toward the window, slipping out of it.

Rin shifted on his feet, feeling oddly uncomfortable. What the hell was all of that? He dug into the drier and removed his shirt, deciding to put it away. The smell of it hit his nose and he frowned, trying to decide if he should throw it back in the wash. It smelled like Amaimon still. … Rin headed to his room, tossing it in the clean clothes pile on his floor. He wouldn't worry about it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys. :) Much appreciated. Link to my tumblr is [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/trashdove6). Come talk to me if you want, I like people. Also, I will take suggestions for fanfics and stuff. :) Just let me know.


End file.
